Diverging Change
by MBrabs1996
Summary: Tris has survived being shot by David and the factions are in place once more in Chicago. Tris will now have to face many obstacles ahead and learning to forgive those who wronged her in the first place. But someone is watching her and intent on getting their revenge. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is a remake of the other story of the same name that I deleted, so i'm just rewriting it basically. Takes place after Allegiant and Tris is alive! Oh and Uriah.**

Tris awoke in a daze, blinded by the bright light and the whiteness of the room she was in. She was in a great deal of pain and for a moment couldn't recall what happened. She had an IV in her left hand which was connected to a plastic bag with a clear liquid dangling from a silver pole. Several places on her torso and her back were bandaged tightly with white gauze.

_That's impossible. Why am I alive? _She thought, sitting up.

Someone grunted, causing for her to turn and see Tobias asleep at her bedside.

"Tobias." She said, shaking him awake with her free hand.

"Tris! Thank God you're awake. The doctors thought that you would never wake up." He said, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I don't understand. How am I even alive?"

"The doctors worked around the clock to save you and keep you alive. You had a pretty high fever and after a few days, the wounds got infected so they put you in a medically induced coma while they treated it."

"How long was I out?" She asked, knowing that she had been out for at least a week.

"About two months." Tobias answered, taking her hand in his.

Tris didn't have time to respond when a young, brunette woman entered.

"Glad to see you're awake, Tris. I thought you'd never wake up. I'm doctor Marin. I was in charge of treating you these last couple of months," The young doctor answered, smiling softly at her, "how do you feel?"

"Sore." Tris answered, sitting up once more, cringing at the pain that shot through her.

Doctor Marin nodded, "I'll prescribe some pain medication before you and your friends head home."

Tobias' gaze snapped in the direction of the doctor, confused, "What do you mean?"

"They decided to give the faction system one more chance. However, you're welcome to stay here if you don't want to go back." She answered, sighing as she went towards the door, "I'll send your friends in. I'm sure they will want to see you and you can make a decision together." She added, leaving the room.

Moments later, Christina came barreling through the door, Zeke and Uriah walking in behind her. Uriah had woken up at the last minute before his family decided to pull the plug, which made everyone sigh in relief.

"Christina. Can't. Breathe." She choked, giving Christina the signal to release her.

"What do you think? Should we go back?" Zeke asked, looking down at the white tile floor of the hospital room.

"Honestly? I do. That place has caused so much pain, but we also had some good times too. The good times out weigh the bad times by a long shot. We could also use some closure, you know? Come to terms with everything that's happened." Tris said, shrugging as she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I agree. We can't dwell on the past. We need to come to terms with it."

"You just agree because she's you're girlfriend!" Uriah exclaimed, speaking for the first time since entering the room and smacking Tobias upside the head, only receiving a glare in response.

"So, we're going back?" Christina asked, crossing her arms and looking at her friends.

Tris nodded, silently wondering if this was just another mistake that she couldn't afford to make.

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I hope y'all like it. Oh and Tori is also alive and another character, but I cant tell you because then that'll spoil it. Enjoy!**

The next day, Tris and the others were both given the okay to move back to the dauntless compound, and the next two weeks had passed without incident. Tobias was made one of the new leaders since Eric and the other leaders, all except Max anyway, were kicked out of dauntless and forced to live factionless, and Tris continued her job with Tori in the tattoo parlor.

"Tris, we have to go meet the initiates." Tobias said, putting on his black jacket and boots.

"I suppose we should, but what I don't understand is why they're having the choosing ceremony so soon." She asked, turning to look at her boyfriend.

"The bureau figured that the sooner the faction system was reintroduced, the sooner everyone will be readjusted," He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Now let's go scare some initiates."

Tris nodded and got up, taking Tobias' hand and allowing him to lead her to the net.

"Who's going to be the first to jump?" Uriah asked, looking up to see who was on the ledge.

"Dauntless born maybe?" Christina asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Well, we'll find out soon. Oh and before I forget, i'm having a get together for a game of Candor or Dauntless and Never have I ever. Be there or be a pansycake. Tell your initiates if they aren't there then they are also pansycakes." Zeke explained, watching as the first jumper came down screaming hysterically before she landed on the net.

Tris could see that the figure was small and short, not much shorter than herself, and the red and yellow dress she wore indicated that she was amity. Tobias held out a hand to help her and picked her up off the net. The girl had mousy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Name?" He asked, looking at her expectantly.

"R-" She started, but stopped, unsure if her name suited her anymore.

"You can pick a new one, but make it worth it. You can't pick again." Tris said from where she stood at the wall, startling the transfer.

"Rikki." She said, looking around nervously.

"First jumper. Rikki."

* * *

****Rikki POV****

The man who helped me off the net gently pushes me towards a short, blonde girl as my twin sister is the next to hit the net. I look back as she gets out of it and the man asks for her name, which she changes from Luna to Rose, her brown hair tousseled, green eyes showing a glint of amusement. I turn back to look at the blonde girl. She isn't much taller than I am and has a tattoo of three birds on her collar bone. She's wearing a sweater that looks to be a little too big for her.

_Probably has a boyfriend or brother that she borrowed it from. _I thought as the last of the jumpers hit the net.

"Alright. Dauntless borns go with Uriah and Christina. Transfers with us."

The dauntless borns clear out leaving just ten of us. There are three of us from amity; me and my sister and another boy, three erudite, and four from candor.

"I'm Four and this is Six. Six usually works out in the tattoo parlor and i'm one of the leaders, but for the next three months we'll be your instructors."

"Wait...Four and Six as in the numbers?" Rose asked.

"Exactly like the numbers." Four said, nodding his head as he leads us to a bigger area where a majority of the dauntless are hanging out.

"This is the pit. The center of life here at dauntless." He said, yelling over the sound of roaring water.

"This is the chasm. The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy," Six said, briefly glancing over the edge, "It's happened before and it will happen again." She added, her voice cracking, looking like she was about to cry.

"Girls." One of the candor boys muttered.

"Next we'll lead you to where you will be sleeping." He said, walking briskly away from the edge of the chasm and bringing us through the dark corridor to a dimly lit room.

"There are ten of you so there will be no extra beds. If you get into a fight over sleeping arrangements, work it out. Get dressed and meet us in the cafeteria." Six ordered, turning on her heel and leaving the room with Four following closely behind.

"Are they like a couple or something?" Rose asked, green eyes boring into my brown ones.

I shrug and grab a jacket and some dark skinny jeans to get dressed in.

This was going to be a long initiation.

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review :)**


End file.
